Elsa's True Love
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: When the Duke of Weselton meets up with Lord Wilford in Vinrela, They framed Elsa for being a witch and tries to get all of Vinrela to have her burned at the stake. But with the help of a man name Kong with a mysterious secret, Elsa will have to do more than talk her way out of this situation! Can Elsa and Kong along with Anna and her friends stop the Duke before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first Frozen fanfiction (Please be gentle)**

**Frozen and it's characters belong to Disney**

**My OCs and this story belongs to me! A G Wicked**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Outside the kingdom from Arendelle, Two large men were taking a sleazy old Duke to the ship as The Duke of Weselton tries to get the guards to take him to Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.

"This is outrageous! I demand to see the Queen!" The Duke angrily snapped.

"Perhaps I can enlighten you with a message from the Queen" said the messager.

He opens a scroll and said

"By order of the Queen, Arendelle will no longer profit trades to the Duke of Weasel-town"

"WESELTON! WESELTON!" The Duke furiously yelled.

The guards put the Duke and his guards on board of their ship as they soon departed from Arendelle as in dismay, The Duke cried out

"But I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

The people just scoffed and walks off from the docks as one of the Duke's men said

"You DID order us to kill her remember?"

"Oh shut up you fool" The Duke snapped as he walks to the end of the ship and glares at the kingdom.

"You may have cut our trades Elsa of Arendelle but I'm not going to surrender that easy"

"You still think she's a monster sir?" The other man asked.

"She's more than just a monster...She's a witch!" The Duke softly hissed.

"A witch?" The Duke's men said in confusion.

"Yes! A witch! Why else would she have sorcery in her? In fact, why isn't she getting punished instead?! She nearly froze all of Arendelle, nearly killed her sister and I bet she was the one who started the storm that killed her parents at sea" The Duke grumbled as his hated for Elsa grows.

"You can't be sure she was one who caused the storm" The first man said.

"It does not matter you idiots! The point is, she's just roaming unpunished for her wicked deeds...Well, I'll make sure she pays for this one way or another...for as they say...Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live" The Duke replied as he starts to think of a revenge plan for Elsa.

* * *

**Frozen: Elsa's True Love**

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. A Month Later

Chapter 1: A Month Later

* * *

A month later in the castle of Arendelle, the Snow Queen, Elsa, was watching her sister, Anna, ice skating with her boyfriend, Kristoff outside near the palace gates.

"Come on Kristoff, Just because you're deal with ice does not mean you can't learn how to skate" Anna laughed.

"Well slow down Anna! Let me try this solo" Kristoff laughed with her.

"And let you fall down and hurt yourself? Not a chance!" Anna giggled as she skates with the blonde man.

"OK how about you teach Sven next then?" Kristoff playfully scoffed.

Sven, Kristoff's reindeer just let out a playful snort as in saying

'Yeah right, I can skate faster than you'

Elsa just smiles at the couple then hears the door open as a small enchanted snowman name Olaf runs to Elsa and cheered

"Hey Elsa! Elsa!"

"Yes Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"What are you doing in here Elsa? Why aren't you outside having fun with us?" Olaf asked.

"I'm just busy at the moment" Elsa replied.

"Doing?" Olaf asked in curiosity.

"Well...just thinking" said Elsa.

"Thinking about what? Summer? I just love summer, It's so warm and sunny and bright...and sunny" Olaf happily replied.

"I get it Olaf, you love summer" Elsa chuckled.

"So you're thinking about summer?" Olaf asked.

"Not really, I'm thinking about something else" Elsa said.

"Like what?" Olaf asked.

"I don't think I should tell you" Elsa said in a bit of hesitation.

"Why not?" Olaf asked in confusion.

"Because it's not really a big thing" Elsa replied.

"Awww! Tell me please!" Olaf begged.

"Well..." Elsa started as she was unsure to tell Olaf about what she was thinking of.

"Please! Please! Please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please!" Olaf continues begging.

"OK! Alright! I'll tell you" Elisa answered.

"Goodie! I love telling people about thoughts" Olaf happily whispered.

Elsa took a deep breath and said

"I always wish I wanted a boyfriend, someone who would love me for who I am"

"You want to fall in love with a man who would love you for you! That's so romantic" Olaf gleefully whispered.

"Um...Olaf, why are you still whispering?" Elsa asked.

Olaf just smiles at Elsa and whispered

"I have no idea, I just love whispering"

"I see...Anyway I've always wish for that special someone to spend the rest of my life with but I was once afraid it won't happen because of my fear of my powers going out of control and hurting people" Elsa explained.

"But you're not hurting anyone anymore" Olaf pointed out.

"I know and now I'm free to start my own future and hopefully meet the right man like father did with mother" said Elsa.

"Wait a second, didn't you try to date a prince and all that?" Olaf asked.

"You mean that time at the ball two weeks ago with Prince Douglas of Macerio? Oh no, we were not dating. We were just having drinks and chatting, nothing really going on with us" Elsa replied.

"Whatever happened to him then?" Olaf asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Not really" Olaf shook his snow head.

"Well...you see" Elsa began as she thinks back on the ball night a fortnight ago.

* * *

_"I'm having a good time tonight your majesty" said the prince._

_"I'm glad you're enjoying the party" said Elsa._

_"So do you wanna go and get something to eat your majesty?" The prince kindly asked._

_"OK then" Elsa nodded._

_The two began to head inside the castle as Elsa asked the prince_

_"So you're not scared of my powers?"_

_"Not really your majesty, It's just you having ice powers, what's so bad about that?" The prince asked._

_As they open the door, Olaf was standing there, smiling at the duo and happily said to the prince_

_"Hi I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!"_

_The prince squealed in fear and runs off as Elsa just face palm herself until Olaf said_

_"Bye person who screams like a girl"_

* * *

"Oh yeah! And I thought he was just going to the toilet" Olaf said.

"Umm...No not really" Elsa replied and shook her head.

"Oops! Sorry" Olaf apologised.

"It's alright" Elsa replied.

"Hey look! It's Anna and Kristoff!" Olaf happily cheered.

Elsa looks at Anna and Kristoff who are at the other side of the open doorway as they walk to her and Olaf.

"How much did you hear?" Elsa nervously asked.

"All of it" Kristoff chuckled.

"You really want to fall in love too Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Well yeah" Elsa shrugged.

"Whatever happened to the 'I want to be alone' Elsa?" Anna playfully teased.

"Yeah, ha ha (!) Very funny" Elsa playfully scoffed.

"Well Elsa, I don't see any problem with you wanting to find true love like I did with Kristoff, Just don't propose when you first meet your true love" Anna replied.

"Yeah after seeing you engaged to Hans who ended being a lying crook, I'll try not to screw it up" Elsa chuckled.

The others laughed as Olaf chuckled

"I've no idea what we're laughing at but laughing makes me laugh"

Anna smiles at Elsa and said

"Just keep holding onto your dream Elsa and one day someone special will come to your life, I know it will"

Elsa smiles back at her sister and said

"Thank you Anna"

The two sisters hugs as Olaf said

"Awwww all this hugging makes me wanna hug something"

Soon he hugs Kristoff's leg as the man said

"Umm...You do know you're hugging my leg right?"

"I know" Olaf giggled.

Things are looking positive and joyful for Elsa and her sister Anna but little did they know is their time of peace and joy is about to change badly soon...All because of the cowardly and devious Duke of Weselton.

* * *

**Elsa and Anna are living the good life so far**

**But what devious plans does the Duke have in stores for Elsa?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Lord Wilford

**Chapter 2: Lord Wilford**

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace of the city of Vinrela, a bald headed man was standing on top of the court throne as the judge with the jury in the court room.

"This is the third time you have being brought here on this stand...You've being charged with crimes against Vinrela that are an disgrace to God and man, I hereby sentence you to be hanged by the neck and may the lord have mercy on you" said the judge.

He bangs his staff and added

"Court is adjourned"

The judge known as Lord Sebastian Wilford watches the teenage male being dragged away by the guards as the mother tearfully pleaded them to let him go while being hold onto by the guards. As Wilford makes his way to the exit, the mother kneels on the ground and cried

"Please sir, Have mercy on my son! I know he has committed a few crimes but he's just a boy! Please spare him!"

The judge, who is also the Mayor of Vinrela, turns back to the mother and walks to her presence as he kneels before her and said

"My dear, your son had the chance to redeem himself before Vinrela and the lord himself...but like most scum on the earth, he refuses to obey the meaning of the law and the peace of our city"

"We've being having trouble at home, that's all and he just wanted to help the family" The mother sobbed.

"By stealing food and setting a helpless man's store on fire in hopes of an attempted murder?" Wilford sternly asked.

"He didn't mean to do that! He's innocent I tell you!" The mother cried.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you now...My work is done" The bald headed man replied.

He was about to leave the room when the woman got up and tearfully snapped

"If you're man of God then you will show some mercy!"

Wilford stop dead on his tracks as the guards grabbed her until Wilford called out

"Halt!"

The guards stopped as Wilford turns back to the woman again and gives her an icy glare as he softly yet dangerously replied

"These are godless times madam and I will not let this city fall to the ground by those who are wicked enough to be Satan's warriors"

He turns away and said to the guards

"Escort her back to her house"

Wilford left the court room as the guards took the weeping woman home. Later on in the grand office, Wilford was signing some papers with his feather and ink until an knock on the door was heard as he said

"Enter"

The door opens as one of the butlers came inside with the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards.

"The Duke of Weselton your grace" The butler announced.

"And the other two?" The mayor asked without even stopping writing down his papers.

"Just bodyguards of the Duke sir" The butler asked.

"The Duke can enter but the other two shall wait out the door" The mayor said.

"Oh but your grace-!" The Duke started.

"I said ONLY the Duke can enter" Wilford raised his voice.

The Duke nervously chuckled and stuttered

"V-Very well"

He turns to his bodyguard and sternly whispered

"Well, you heard him! Shoo! Shoo!"

The butler lets the other men wait outside the room as the servant then closes the door, leaving only the Duke inside with Lord Wilford.

"Sebastian Wilford. It is such a delight to see you again" The Duke said with a smile on his face.

Sebastian looks at the Duke with a stern look and said

"You will refer to me as Lord Wilford, Weselton!"

"Oh yes, My apologies lord" The Duke nervously chuckled.

"What do you want this time Weselton? I've already told you that I'm not doing trades with you anymore" Lord Wilford sighed as he continues his work.

"I didn't came here for riches and all that, I came for your help" The Duke replied.

Lord Wilford looks at the Duke and said

"Oh really? Why should I help you?" Lord Wilford sneered.

"Because I know you hate witches and magic, like I do" The Duke answered.

"Of course I hate witches! They are demonic slaves of Lucifer and I have being hunting them down one by one and sending them back to the fury fires of the Devil's Playground" Lord Wilford growled as he glares at the Duke.

"Of course you do" The Duke nervously replied as he does not want to anger the lord and mayor of the city.

Lord Wilford leaves his desk and heads out to a window and looks out at the city and the people that are doing their daily routines as he then said

"I promise my big brother before he and his wife die from a witch that I would protect this city and rid the evil that Satan plans on poisoning our world...Every day I pray to God that I shall smight the evil that the devil puts on my city and sadly this city is growing with betrayers of the lord and sinners...I will not rest till the world is at peace and I will keep the vow that I've gave the lord above till the day I die"

"For god sake" The Duke mumbled to himself as he finds this conversation a bit foolish.

Lord Wilford hear that and with a swing of his arm, he smacked the Duke's face as the old man falls to the ground in pain.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" Duke cried.

"Thou shalt not say the lord's name in vain, Weselton!" Lord Wilford angrily snapped.

"S-Sorry!" The Duke whimpered in fear.

"Unlike you Weselton, I take my role very seriously so unless you're not just here to bother me with your blasphemy, I command that you leave my office immediately! I have a lot of work to do and I don't need your foolish presence here" Lord Wilford growled.

"The reason I've come here to you, your grace, is because I know a certain witch who had cursed Arendelle with her sorcery" The Duke replied.

Lord Wilford steps back a bit and softly said

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I know a witch who has being causing Arendelle trouble" said the Duke.

Lord Wilford looks at the Duke for a moment until the old man got up and added

She had cursed the land in eternal storm and almost killed everyone in Arendelle and even tried to kill her own sister Princess Anna"

"Arendelle...I haven't heard that name since I learn the king and queen passed away nearly four years ago" Lord Wilford mumbled to himself.

"This is why I came to you! I need your help! I want you to rid Arendelle it's monster! Or everyone in Arendelle is doomed" The Duke falsely pleaded as he lies to Lord Wilford about Elsa and Arendelle.

Lord Wilford looks at the Duke for a moment and sits on his chair as he then replied

"Very well...I'm listening..."

* * *

**It seems the cowardly Duke is planning to do something terrible to Elsa with the help from Lord Wilford**

**What'll they do to Elsa?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. The Summer Ball

**Chapter 3: The Summer Ball**

* * *

The next hot evening of summer, everyone in Arendelle gathered around for the grand opening of Arendelle's Summer Ball, hosted by Elsa.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the summer ball begin!" Elsa cheered.

She then uses her ice powers to make beautiful fireworks of snow as the crowd cheers in excitement. Elsa looks around and doesn't see her sister and Krisoff, only Olaf and Sven.

"Olaf, Where's Anna and Krisoff?" Elsa asked.

"Well your majesty, Anna is just getting Krisoff ready for the ball?" Olaf replied.

"I see" Elsa nodded as she looks up at Anna's bedroom window and added

"I wonder why she's taking so long to get ready? Normally she's the quickest at getting things done"

In Anna's room the princess was fully ready but Krisoff, on the other hand, was not ready to go as Anna sighed

"Come on Krisoff! It's only for one night, have some fun"

"No way! I'm not going out like this" Krisoff rejected.

"Oh yes you are! You're gonna wear it and you're gonna love it" Anna sternly replied.

"And what if I just go out in my boxers?" Krisoff teased.

Anna just sighed then giggled

"Could you do for me please?"

Anna playfully gave Krisoff puppies eyes as Krisoff knew he had to do this as he replied

"Fine, I'll get change into...this"

"You will?" Anna asked excitedly but then clears her throat as she added

"Of course you will, it's only for one night"

After a few moments, Krisoff comes out of the change room in Anna's bedroom as the young adult was wearing a white suit with a pinkish bow on his neck.

"What do you think?" Anna happily asked as she shows Krisoff what he looks like in the mirror.

Krisoff was unamused and replied

"I look stupid"

"No you don't! You look great!" Anna laughed.

"What if people laugh at me?" Krisoff asked.

"No they won't. You'll be fine" Anna assured.

"Well...if you say so and it's just for one night right?" Krisoff shrugged.

"Yep" Anna nodded and then kisses Krisoff on the cheek.

Krisoff looks away with a little blush on his face and then clears his throat and said

"Ready to go?"

"Indeed" Anna nodded.

Krisoff warmly smiles at his girlfriend and said

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you and you look strapping" Anna kindly thanked.

Soon the couple left to join everyone at the ball as Kai, one of the servants of the royal family, called out

"Princess Anna and Mr...umm..."

"It's Krisoff" Krisoff said.

"And Mr Krisoff" Kai finished.

The crowd cheered for them as Krisoff notices some of the men chuckling at what Krisoff was wearing as he whispered to Anna.

"See? I told you they would think I'd be stupid in this"

"Pay no attention to them honey, they're just jealous because you're dating a princess" Anna assured her boyfriend.

"Yeah you're right about that" Krisoff chuckled.

"Hello Anna, you look great tonight" Elsa greeted her sister.

"Thank you and you looks the same as always and well, I mean that in a good way" Anna replied.

"Yeah" Elsa giggled.

She then turns to Krisoff and admires his suit a bit as she added

"Why Krisoff, You look charming tonight"

"Thank you your majesty. Your sister got me to wear this" Krisoff thanked.

"Oh did she now?" Elsa asked while grinning at Anna.

"What can I say? I want my man to look great" Anna grinned.

"Hey everybody! Have you tried these mangos? They're amazing" Olaf asked as he appeared from behind Elsa with Sven behind the snowman.

"Hey Sven, How do I look?" Krisoff asked.

Sven looks at his friend in a bit of surprise and then starts to make laughing reindeer noises as Krisoff asked.

"What? It's really that bad...Is it?"

"Don't worry about anyone else Krisoff, you look great" Elsa said.

"Thanks your masjesty" Krisoff thanked.

"So who wants to bop for apples?" Olaf happily asked.

"You're on" Anna accepted.

"Sure" Krisoff nodded.

Sven jumps up and down with joy as in saying yes. Elsa then said

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and watch the crowd for a while"

"OK but don't miss out on all the fun" Anna said.

"I won't" Elsa laughed a bit.

Soon the others went on as Elsa watches her sister with her boyfriend doing fun activities with the people of Arendelle as she sees many couples dancing and spending time with each other. It makes her wonder if she will ever find someone special in her life but she fears this will never happen due to her being a queen with icicle powers.

Meanwhile at the docks of the Arendelle, the Duke of Weselton walks off the boat with Lord his henchmen along with Lord Wilford.

"Ah Arendelle...So you thought you could get rid of me empty handed...Well...I'll soon make sure you're be nothing but empty handed when I finally get rid of your wretched queen" The Duke evilly grumbled.

"Did you say something Duke?" Lord Wilford uncaringly asked.

"Oh no, No, nothing at all your grace" The Duke innocently chuckled.

"So this is Arendelle then hmm? The place where this so called wicked witch lives?" Lord Wilford asked.

"Exactly! She has betrayed her title as queen and has casted all of Arendelle to forgive her until all she has done to them" The Duke lied.

"I see...So you said she cursed the land into eternal winter, endangering her people into frozen doom, she tried to kill her sister and has nearly killed me" Wilford asked.

"What about us?" One of the Duke's men asked.

"Oh do be quiet, I'm talking here" The Duke hissed.

"Is that so?" Lord Wilford asked.

"Indeed, The monster must be stop!" The Duke sternly replied.

"Not so fast! Just because I'm seeing this queen of Arendelle doesn't mean I'm arresting her as a witch yet! I need proof first" Lord Wilford hissed.

"Oh you will have plenty of proof once inside those gates your grace, Do not worry about that" The Duke chuckled.

Lord Wilford didn't even take his eyes off the Duke as he sternly glares closer and growled.

"Now you listen to me good Duke...If I don't have any proof of the queen being a witch, I'll be arrested for treason against the queen and I swear to the lord right now if that happens, I will bring you down with me and I will make sure you will never see the light of day and you will rot away in hell! Do I make myself clean?"

The Duke was frightened but smiles nervously and stuttered

"Y-Yes your grace, I understand"

* * *

**Uh-Oh!**

**Looks like trouble is on it's way!  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to fine out!**


	5. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 4: Surprise Visit**

* * *

Before Lord Wilford and the Duke of Weselton approached the gates of the kingdom of Arendelle, The judge looks back at the Duke and said

"If what you say is true about the queen banishing you from Arendelle and cutting off your trades, then I suggest you and your men stay here and wait for my command to come in"

"But-But I-" The Duke started.

"No buts! You will do as I say" Wilford growled.

"Yes your grace" The Duke replied, not wanting to anger the impatient and no nonsense lord of Vinrela.

As Lord Wilford enters the gates with his two soilders, the Duke and his henchmen stayed behind as the old man grumbled

"Curses! Just as I wanted to see the look of that monster's face when she's arrested"

Back at the party, everyone was enjoying themselves until Kai saw Lord Wilford and goes to him.

"Good evening sir, I don't believe I've seen you around Arendelle" Kai said.

"No of course you haven't...I am Lord Sebastian Wilford, Mayor of Vinrela and Supreme High Honourable Judge of the Vinrela Court and I'm a man that supports the ways of our lord himself" said Wilford.

Kai was surprised that the mayor of Vinrela has come to Arendelle as he said

"Why...This is such a surprise your grace"

"That tends to happen when I come here unannounced" Wilford sighed unamusingly.

"So what brings you here, your grace" Kai asked.

"I was hoping to have an audience with Queen Elsa herself, so if you wouldn't mind taking me to her at once...I am not a fully patient man if you must know" Wilford replied.

Kai was feeling uncomfortable in Lord Wilford's presence as he replied

"Very well then, if you would kindly follow me"

As Kai leads Wilford on, the crowd stops one by one and was surprised to see Lord Wilford in their presence. They have heard of stories of him about how he rids evil from his city from a wave of his hand and within every command he makes to protect his city from evil. To some of Arendelle, he was a legend but to Elsa, he was soon to become one of her worst nightmares.

Kai then goes to Elsa, who was with Anna and Krisoff, as the butler said

"Queen Elsa, May I present to you Lord Sebastian Wilford from the city of Vinrela"

"Welcome to Arendelle your grace" Elsa greeted.

"Your majesty, It is a pleasure to meet with you at last" Lord Wilford replied with a bow.

"So you're a mayor?" Elsa asked.

"And a supreme judge milady" Wilford added.

He has bring justice to many criminals in the world your majesty" said Kai.

"Oh really?" Elsa asked.

"It's just my way of protecting the world from evil that is correcting our beloved world your majesty" Lord Wilford replied.

"I see" Elsa slowly nodded.

"Who's he?" Anna asked Krisoff.

"That is Lord Sebastian Wilford. He is one of the most powerful lords in the world. He is the mayor and supreme judge of his city, you don't wanna get on his bad side" said Krisoff.

"How do you know all of this?" Anna asked.

"Well what do you expect? I travel and I learn something new every day even when I'm doing business getting the ice blocks to the village" said Krisoff.

"Oh" Anna nodded.

The judge wastes no time as he looks around the ice scenario and knew something was disturbing him as he touches the frozen fountain and said

"I'm impress yet curious about these frozen fountains and everything that seems impossible to achieve...Pray tell your majesty, how do you manage to do all this?"

"Why are you asking me this, your grace?" Elsa asked in curiosity.

Lord Wilford begins to suspect that the Duke is right about Elsa as he decided to play the game his way and asked

"I heard from rumours of the people of Vinrela that you, my queen, have...a rather _strange_ power"

Elsa looks at Anna and whispered

"Should I tell him?"

"Well why not? I mean, everyone here is OK with it" Anna happily nodded.

Sven looks at Krisoff in concern and the young adult knew what Sven was thinking.

"I know buddy, something is really not right here" Krisoff whispered to Sven.

Elsa looks at the bald headed man and said

"You see, your grace, I have a power that I was born with"

"What kind of power do you have then, my queen?" Lord Wilford asked.

"Would you like me to show you?" Elsa asked while she hesitated a bit.

Lord Wilford looks at the queen with a serious look at first but then smiles a bit and replied

"By all means...Lighten me"

"...Well...OK" Elsa nodded.

She looks at the crowd and said

"You ready?"

The crowd cheered and soon Elsa thaws the ice with her powers and combines each of her thawing powers onto her hands before soaring it up to the sky and creates snow fireworks again, making everyone cheer in delight.

Lord Wilford, however, was shocked and looks at Elsa a bit sternly and whispered

"So it's true..."

Elsa looks at the mayor and asked

"I...I'm sorry?"

Lord Wilford looks at Elsa and clears his throat before he said

"I see...Well then, it seems the rumors were true then I believe"

"Yes it seems so" Elsa nodded.

Unbeknown to the others, Lord Wilford's soilders walked over behind the doors of the palace and starts making their way to the queen.

"So it's true that you have cursed Arendelle into an eternal winter, nearly wiping out all life in Arendelle and supposingly nearly killed your own sister" Lord Wilford replied with a cold look on his face.

Elsa was shocked and very confused about how Lord Wilford could have possibly known all of this as she steps back and asked in confusion.

"H...How on earth did you-?"

Lord Wilford looks at the door and the Duke of Weselton enters with his henchmen, grinning at the mayor as Anna and the crowd gasped in alarm.

"See? I told you she was a witch Wilford, I told you she was practicing the dark arts" The Duke sneered.

"It appears you were correct all along Weselton" Lord Wilford replied.

Elsa gasped in shock to see her rival back after being banished from Arendelle as she angrily snapped.

"You! How dare you show your snivering crooked face back to Arendelle! Get out of my land this instant!"

"Actually, your majesty...I'm afraid your power over us will not be affected any longer" Lord Wilford coldly replied.

Soon the soilders grabbed Elsa as the queen tries to struggle her way out but it was useless, they were so strong that she couldn't even move her arms.

"Let me go! I am the Queen of Arendelle! Release me at once!" Elsa angrily yelled.

"Elsa of Arendelle! By order of the mayor of Vinrela and the Duke of Weselton, You are under arrested for commenting treason to Arendelle and for the crime of witchcraft" Lord Wilford sternly announced.

* * *

**Oh no! Elsa is now under arrest! D:**

**What will she do now?!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. The Arrest Aftermath

**Chapter 5: The Arrest Aftermath**

* * *

As soon as the soldiers put Elsa in a jail cell on Wilford's boat, the people of Arendelle were at the docks, yelling and screaming for Lord Wilford to let Elsa go.

"She is not a witch!" One of the woman cried.

"She's innocent!" One of the men shouted.

"This is unacceptable Lord Wilford, You are committing treason to Arendelle and Queen Elsa" Kai yelled.

"SILENCE! Unless you all wish to see your queen perished to hell, You will all remained silent!" Lord Wilford bellowed.

The Duke of Weselton was grinning in joy that he has success in arresting his enemy until Anna approaches him angrily and said

"Duke! I can't believe you would do such a thing to my sister! She's innocent"

"Your sister deserved what's coming to her!" The Duke let out a hmph.

"I know why you're doing it Weaselton, you're doing this because she cut trades with you and you don't like being empty handed don't you?" Anna angrily said.

The Duke gave her a cold glare and hissed

"You listen here you little brat, I don't care if you're a princess but your so called sister is nothing more but an adomination that deserves to be punished for all she's done"

"That was because of you and Hans" Anna snapped back.

"I don't have time to listen to you...I will make sure your sister will pay for her actions" The Duke replied harshfully.

"You won't get away with this! I will stop at nothing until I see my sister free and you lock away in a cell" Anna angrily vowed.

The Duke however laughed at this and said

"You? Stop me? Please! You have no real power over me! You maybe Arendelle's princess but you will always be a worthless spare"

Anger got to Anna as she then punches the Duke in the face, causing the old buffoon to yell out in agony as Krisoff saw what happened

"Nice punch"

"Thanks" Anna thanked.

The Duke's men went to him before the old man shouted

"Don't touch me!"

The Duke sighed heavily and sternly looks at the duo and said

"As I say, you have no power over me and Lord Wilford...This time, I will get what I deserve"

"And what's that? Riches?" Anna sternly asked.

"Oh no...Not just riches...revenge" The Duke coldly replied and soon he leaves with his men back to the ship.

"Elsa..." Anna sadly whispered as she begins to sob.

"Hey! Look at me Anna! Look at me!" Krisoff said.

Anna looks at Krisoff who added

"We WILL get your sister out of this and make the Duke pay for this! I promise"

"How? How can I convince Wilford that Elsa's magic isn't part of witchcraft?" Anna asked.

"Anna, you are a princess! You DO have power over the Duke" said Krisoff.

"Even so, it wouldn't move Wilford as much as he did with Elsa" said Anna.

"We can't give up guys! We have to save Elsa otherwise..." Olaf replied.

"What is it Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Elsa created me...so as long as she lives...I live too but if she dies...then..." Olaf sadly replied.

"Then you'll cease to exist" Anna gasped in alarmed.

Olaf sadly nodded as Sven nuzzles the snowman in concern.

"We can't let the Duke get away with this! We must stop him and Lord Wilford before it's too late" said Krisoff.

"But how?" Olaf asked.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

The others turn to see the maid, Gerda, rushing to them as the maid then added

"Princess Anna, Lord Wilford has set the trail of Elsa within next forenight...You must attend the trail and defend for your sister"

"What are we going to do? I've never seen my sister ever since a child and I've only seen her for a month" said Anna.

"Anna, we're in this together and we will work something out I promise" Krisoff promised.

"Krisoff's right! As long as we're together, nothing can stop us!" Olaf happily said.

Sven lets out a happy noise and nods as Anna smiles at Krisoff and the others as she said

"Alright, let's get to work"

As they head back to the castle, Anna looks back at Lord Wilford's ship which was sailing away from Arendelle as she whispered

"I will not rest till you're back home safe and sound Elsa"

On Lord Wilford's ship, the judge was watching the view of Arendelle as the Duke happily said

"I believe a celebration is in order my old friend, we've finally capture a wicked witch together"

"Now's not the time to celebrate you idiot. We still need to put the witch on trail and have her burned at the stake" Lord Wilford said in a cold tone.

"Lighten up my friend, you will have her burned at the stake before you know it...Now...about the reward" The Duke replied as he tries to get the riches from Lord Wilford.

"You will have your reward when she is burnt at the stake you buffoon" Lord Wilford hissed.

"Y-Yes sir" The Duke nervously nodded.

"For now, I need someone to watch over her and I know just the person to do it" said Lord Wilford.

"Who?" The Duke asked.

"Kong!" Lord Wilford summoned.

A young man appeared from the front deck and bows before Lord Wilford.

"At your services your grace" Kong said.

"Who's he?" The Duke asked.

"Weselton, this is my most loyal servant Kong" said Wilford.

"What is it you wish me to do uncle?" Kong asked.

"Uncle?" The Duke asked in confusion.

"Yes, Kong is my nephew" Lord Wilford said to the Duke.

* * *

Poor Elsa and Anna! Separated by the evil Duke and the cold hearted Lord Wilford!

Poor Olaf as well, If Elsa goes then he will cease to exist!

Will they save Elsa in time before it's too late?

And how exactly is Kong and what will he do?

What happens next?

Stay tune to find out!


	7. Kong

**Chapter 6: Kong**

* * *

Kong, the nephew of Lord Sebastian Wilford, got up from bowing and said

"How am I be of assistance your grace?"

"You see that woman in that cell?" Lord Wilford asked as he points to the cell Elsa is in.

"Yes sir" Kong nodded.

"I want you to keep an eye on her and see if she doesn't do anything satanic on this ship" Lord Wilford explained.

"So I'm guessing she's a witch then" Kong said.

"You guess correct my child, Beware of her power for it is not a power that is approved by good" Lord Wilford replied.

"I shall be careful your grace" Kong nodded.

"I know you will my child" Lord Wilford replied.

As soon as Kong leaves to the cell, the Duke asked

"Sir, what if he sets her free?"

"My nephew is no fool unlike you Weselton" Wilford coldly replied.

"Oh no, I understand fully but men at his age can be fooled by even the beauty of witches" The Duke nervously replied.

"Well be that as it may Weselton, I taught my nephew well and he is no easy fooling man that can lost to lust or other sinful desires that can easily fool a man's heart" Wilford explained.

"Am I asked how did you become Kong's legal guardian?" The Duke asked.

Lord Wilford just looks away from the Duke and said

"When his parents perished many years ago, I've taken the child in and raised him to be good and to accept the lord Jesus as his savoir. You see my old friend, we are living in a world where many sinners roam from the darkness and these are godless times...I cannot allow my nephew to become a sinner, So I hid him from the outside world most of the time and only allow him to come to the market with me or festivals I find approving to him"

"I see...and what happened to his parents?" The Duke asked.

"It is not your business to discuss that Weselton" Wilford hissed.

"O-Oh! My apologies your grace" The Duke apologised.

"I suggest you rest up Weselton, for tomorrow we will arrive back to Vinrela" said Lord Wilford.

"Very well, good night your grace" The Duke replied.

Soon he leaves for his room as he grumbles to himself

"Keep hissing at me and I'll give you something to hiss about you psycho bald headed freak"

Meanwhile Kong was guarding the cell that Elsa's in as the queen of Arendelle looks at the man sternly and said

"You and your lord are making a huge mistake"

Kong ignores her as Elsa added

"I am not a witch and if you don't let me out this minute, I won't hesitate to have you all on trail for false charges and imprisoning a queen"

"Your threats mean nothing to me...I suggest you keep your voice down" Kong replied.

"You're not familiar with the Queen of Arendelle aren't you?" Elsa sternly asked.

"I know who you are and I don't care...I do not talk to prisoners on this ship, even if you are a witch" Kong said without looking at Elsa.

"How many times must I tell your stupid lord, I am NOT a witch" Elsa snapped.

"For your information, that 'stupid' lord happens to be my uncle and he's only just doing his job" said Kong.

"What's that then? Killing innocent people?" Elsa sarcastically asked.

"No! Those people are not innocent, they were murderers and thieves that have disturbed the peace on our land for too long" said Kong.

"And am I the first witch you arrested?" Elsa angrily asked.

"No...We has a few witches in the past and in the end, we burned them all" said Kong.

"And you're going to burn me?! Just like that?!" Elsa asked in alarmed.

"Not necessary, you'll be put on trail first and then we'll see if you're innocent or not" said Kong.

"Well my sister Anna is not going to let you or your uncle get away with this, She and all of Arendelle will help me free" Elsa vowed.

Kong heard this from other witches in Vinrela before as he just unamusingly replied

"Yeah good luck with that (!) Let's see how Arendelle saves a blonde witch..."

"Blonde?! Why you ignorant son of a-!" Elsa exclaimed as her anger trigger her ice powers.

The ground near Kong froze as the young adult jumps in alarm and glares at Elsa.

"Nice try witch but I'm not scared from that" Kong growled.

"Is everything OK sir?" One of the guards called out.

"All is fine, Get back to work gentlemen" Kong called back.

He then goes to Elsa and sternly replied

"Look miss...I suggest you get some sleep, we'll be at Vinrela tomorrow"

"Fine" Elsa softly snapped.

She goes to lie on her prison bed and sternly added

"Boys..."

Kong just scoffed and assume his guard position then grumbled

"Witches..."

* * *

**It seems Kong and Elsa are not getting along very well**

**What happens when they arrived at Vinrela?**

**What will Anna do to save her sister?**

**Can Elsa escaped from this prison?**

**Can she convince Lord Wilford that she is not a witch?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Vinrela Prison

**Chapter 7: Vinrela Prison**

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up to find herself in a prison that was similar to the one she was once in at her home Arendelle.

She tried to move but realizes that her legs and arms are completely in chains as she was stuck on the bed.

"Hello?! What's going on?! Where am I?!" She called out.

Soon she heard footsteps' coming as the Snow Queen then sees Kong, with a tray of food and a cup of water, coming beside her and said

"You might wanna tone your voice down your majesty, some of the prisoners are trying to sleep still and well we don't want any trouble here now do we?"

"Where am I? What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"You are in the city of Vinrela and right now, you're our prisoner in the Vinrela" Kong explained.

"Look, there has being a major misunderstanding! I'm not what your master thinks I am. I am not a witch, true I have powers by birth...I never understood why, but I am anything but a witch" Elsa said.

"That's not my judgement to make your majesty, I just only follow Lord Wilford's orders" Kong replied.

"Then I demand to see Lord Wilford at once, please" Elsa firmly said.

"I'm afraid Lord Wilford doesn't talk to his prisoners...especially witches" said Kong.

"How many times must I confess to you? I am NOT a witch" Elsa sighed.

"That is for Lord Wilford to decided whenever or not you are a witch or innocent" said Kong.

"You don't understand! You and your master are being fooled by the Duke! He just wants revenge on me after I cut off trading with him because all he wants was riches and nothing more! He never cared about the fate of Arendelle and my family, he even tried to have me killed because he thought I was a monster" Elsa explained a bit pleadingly.

"Is that so?" Kong asked.

"Yes! That's all he ever wants and by the time your master and he are finished with me, he'll just take every gold and silver in your city, leaving your city to be poor and vulnerable" said Elsa.

Kong looks at Elsa for a moment before replying

"Very well, I shall inform that to my master and I will let the guards keep a close eye on him...Will that make your mind ease?"

"A little" Elisa answered.

"Right" Kong nodded.

"So...your name's Kong isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I am Kong, the nephew of Lord Sebastian Wilford" Kong replied.

"Well no wonder you both look alike, You maybe bald like him in a year or so" Elsa mocked a bit.

"Whatever, it's time for you to eat" said Kong.

"Eat? I thought you never feed the prisoners" Elsa replied.

"On the country, your majesty, my master doesn't want anything to happen to you yet so since you're still the Queen of Arendelle, the least he can do is offer food to you so you cannot starve to death before the trail within a fore night" said Kong.

"And how am I going to eat if I'm in chains?" Elsa firmly asked.

"Simple, I'm feeding you" Kong shrugged.

"You got to be kidding me! I am not going to be fed like a baby" Elisa sternly replied.

"Fine, Starve for all I care" Kong replied with a hmph.

"You know I can get out of these chains within a few seconds, I did it once with my powers and escaped, why should this be any different?" Elsa replied with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Well I'm not saying you can't do that but don't come crying to me if the guards that are at your door that can easily open it and can shoot your head with iron arrows within a second if you try anything with your magic or even dare to escape" Kong shrugged.

Elsa wanted to call that bluff but by the look at Kong, she realizes he wasn't joking. This was nothing like Arendelle and the guards at Vinrela are professional hunters and they take things very seriously and always successes on their tasks.

Elsa just groans a bit and replied

"Fine, feed me"

"If you insist witch" Kong chuckled.

"And stop calling me that!" Elsa ordered.

Kong didn't answer back but puts a small piece of the bread on the fork and deviously said

"Here comes the train"

"Shut up" Elsa groaned in annoyance as Kong feeds her.

* * *

**It seems Elsa is stuck with the nephew of Lord Wilford for now in the prison of Vinrela.**

**And they do not like each other so far.**

**What will Anna and Krisoff do to save Elsa before the trail?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


End file.
